


Bare Talent

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Olympics AU, canon-typical nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Does being naked improve aerodynamics?





	Bare Talent

Meredy rubbed Gray's shoulders, helping to ease some of the tension in them before his big jump. The man was would up so tight, she was surprised he hadn't jumped ten feet in the air at her touch. "You got this," she whispered in his ear, trying to psyche him up.

"I don't got this," he replied. "Something always goes wrong at the last second. I think it's Flame Brain - he loves messing with me so much his mere _presence_ does the trick."

The pink-haired woman rolled her viridian eyes at him. Really. He couldn't just blame everything on Natsu. To be fair, he _could_ blame _most_ things on their mutual friend and Gray's rival. But not _everything_. "Gray, you'll be fine. You've trained all year, your technique is solid, and Ultear _barely_ yells at you anymore!" Giving him a push, she commanded, "Now go win us the gold!"

He cracked a half-smile at her and nodded, before heading towards his designated start point.

It was only after she heard the shrieks further down the hill, that Meredy noticed the clothes pooled on the snow beside her.

Meredy covered her face with her hands and let out a quiet sob, as the announcer's voice rang out, "That certainly was _something_ , folks! Is this a new form in the sport of skiing? I wonder if it makes you more aerodynamic? Either way, I hope the television folks managed to blur that out in time for you viewers at home!"


End file.
